Amber Skys
by jadecatXP
Summary: Shaylen loves potions and its her dream to own her own potions shop.But with her fathers health decreasing and suddenly fate plays a mean trick on her,her dreams might have to take a back seat. AU,background boyboy,maby character death,and Shaylen and Blaise will not be the main thing but it will be there


The moon shown brightly through the open cellar doors creating a dim light. A young woman glided through the room skillfully stirring a large wooden spoon in a black couldren occasionally adding ingredients. The light orange potion bubbled uncontrollably before settling and rolling like silk off of the spoon. The woman grabed a few phials and corcked them with the new potion she just invented.

Potions had been her pasion sense she was a child and her father could not find a bedtime story to read her so he settled for a potions book from his school days. She was only five then but her pasion grew more and more over the years by the time she was eight she could expertly make first year potions. It was how she spent most of her days in the cellar creating potions dreaming about opening her own potion shop one day. But sadly that dream had to be put on hold for the time being.

It was four years ago when her father became ill it wasn`t so bad at first but as time progressed his helth declined. She could still see the strong man that had raised her all by himself. But the sickness was tacking the best out of him and he refused to go to St Mungo's or any hospetle at that said they would just make him worse. So she had to settle on having a private healer come to the house as often as they could aford which sadily was not often. She had tacken a job at Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon ally for the summer and worked in Dogweed and Deathcap in Hogsmead during the school year. She honestly didn`t mind ether job she loved owls and she got 70% off ingrediants for her potions so it was a win win. She worried for her father when she was gone though,there had no one to call to ask if they could just come and keep a eye on her father while she was gone.

she blincked confused when she saw the sun rising in the sky instead of the moon that was there it seemed only moments ago. Mumbling under her breath she quickly cleaned up as well as she could without magic and rushed up the stairs to the cellar and borded up the door like she did at the end of every summer.  
Her face formed a small smile as she realised this would be her last year at Hogwarts not to say her time at Hogwarts was bad but she just had more pressing issues than school. Her smile disapeared as she saw her father in his house coat in the middle of the yard reading the paper.

"Dad! Your supossed to be inside in bed. Do you want to get a cold to?" She said while rushing to his side and leading him into the decent sized light blue home. "Would you realax shaybear im fine I was just getting the paper I`m not a todler. Besides I was just about to come and get you I hope you got some sleep last night today Is your first day back to school. You don`t want to fall asleep during the feast on your final year. Oh how time flies I can`t bealive my little girl is about to graduate." Rolling my eyes in good nauture I directed him towards his favoret chair and pourded him some tea.

"Paul and I have been writing he says he knows a woman whos ready to sell her shop. Its at a good price and condition right by olivanders to. You could open your potion shop there with such a great spot you would easly get alot of business." Shaylen did pause and think about the possibilities of buying the building it sounded so nice a dream come true. But they just didn`t have the money to do that not now. "Dad it sounds great it does..." I started but he stoped me with a motion of his hand. "I know what your going to say already and I don`t want to get on this right now. So why don`t you go get ready for the train."

Kings Cross Station was busy with many wizards bustling around ushering there children to the train. Shaylen stood next to her father clutching her trunk that was transfigured to look like a suitcase. "Now you be good,work hard,and don`t worry about me." He said while bringing her into a hug. "I love you shaybear I`ll be fine." He wispered in my ear before moving. "I love you to dad." Shaylen replied before the wistle to the train blew loudly. "Okay Shaybear get going don`t forget to right!" He called while gently pushing me forwad with a wave and a smile.

The train was packed with people trying to find a compartmeant and their friends. Shaylen found a empty compartmeant after some difaculty and made herself comfortable staring sadliy out the wind at her dad who had just sat on a bench and looked exausted. The train gave another wistle before it lurched ford and Lane her father drifted away from the window.

The door berst open and a small boy with curly blond hair,bright blue eyes,and a camera around his neck entered with a massive smile on his face. "Hiya Shay!" He said before tacking a quick picture of Shalen and sat down. "Colin I told you not to take my picture." She replied with a barley agervated voice. "It`s your last year you need pictures!"He argued with a smile."

Colin creevey was one of the few people Shaylen could tolerate. She meet him in his first year when he got lost trying to find his way to one of his classes. After that he had stuck right under her it had anoyed her at first but after a few months she had wormed up to him and saw him as almost a little brother. He wasn`t as anoying as everyone thought he really is a sweet boy he just has to much energy.

A hesant knock sounded on the door before a head popped in. "Hey Neville come on in." Shaylen said kindly like coczing a scared puppy. Neville gave a shy smile before coming in and sitting down. "Hey guys."

Neville was one of those boys that was sweet but so shy. It tackes awhile for him to get comfortable with someone and hes always self conscience but he can be very entertaining. Neville and Shaylen first meet in Nevilles first year when Neville was in the green house helping Professor Sprout and Shaylen went to gather some potion ingredients for Professor Snape. I guess you could say she was Professor Snapes teachers pet well as much as you could be with Professor Snape. Well anyway he helped her find some plants that were more hidden toward the back and they just got along after that.

Then a girl came skipping in her dyed blue hair in a high bun with butterfly clips placed all around in it. "Hello my friends!" She said before flopping in the seat next to Shaylen. "Hi Polly." Everyone said in unison with a smile.

Polly was a special girl her pation was color and hair. She hoped on day to own a hair sailon. Polly and Shaylen first meet in their first year when they were sorted in to the same house and became dorm mates.

These three people were the only three people outside of her dad and professor Snape that she could really hang out and enjoy herself. The rest of the train ride was filled with light chatter and munching on sweets when the sweets cart came around. Looking out the window Shaylen staried outside she hoped this year would be a good one.

Okay guys this is the first chapter to my new story feed back is much apriciated! 


End file.
